Starlight Stream 1-27
Starlight Stream is a weekly radio show featuring Kadowaki Mai and Nakai Erika as Sanya and Eila. The Following is a transcript of the opening and ending skits from the radio show. Episode 01 Opening Skit Eila: Sanya, did you hear? Sanya: What is it, Eila? Eila: The radio we did before was a big hit, so now we've become an official show. Sanya: Uhh... Eila: Huh? Why did you get quiet? Did I say something wrong? Sanya:: Mm... Eila, you idiot. Eila: Ehh!? Why? Um, well, I probably am an idiot I guess, but why are you mad at me? Sanya: I wonder. Eila: Sanya, cheer up... Last time was a lot of fun, and everyone had a good time. Plus... Sanya: Plus? Eila: The radio is broadcast from Fuso, but the signal might even make it to Suomos or Orussia! So, your parents might be able to hear it somehow! Sanya: Is that really true? Eila: Yeah. I was told that by an Eila... I mean eminent person from the radio station. So, let's do it together! Sanya: You won't say embarrassing things like last time? Eila: Embarrassing things? ...Did I really say something like that? Sanya: Oh... idiot. Eila: Ah... I was called an idiot again... Sanya: (laugh) It's okay. Let's do it. Eila: Wow, I'm so happy! You're going to do it for me! Sanya: But... why us? Eila: Well, I heard that Yoshika and Lynne are busy with another radio program. Sanya: Is that so. Eila: But sooner or later everyone will probably come visit with us! Sanya: Yeah, you're right. Eila: All right then, we're starting recording now. Sanya: Now!? Eila: Yeah. Everything is setup. So, START! Sanya: Ehh!? Episode 01 Closing Skit Eila: Ah, it's over, it's over. Sanya: Yeah... Eila: Somehow I'm really worn out... Sanya: Is this radio show only for today? Eila: No, it's every week from now on. Sanya: Every week!? So, there will be a lot of episodes from now on... Eila: Yeah, that's right. Sanya: Then we have to get back to the base quick! Eila: Why's that? Sanya: Well, we have to prepare for the next episode... Today you told me about it so suddenly, this performance was really tough. Eila: Oh Sanya, you're such a worrier... Sanya: You're too relaxed, Eila. Preparations are very important. Next time we don't know what might happen. Eila: Well then, shall I take a reading with tarot? *draw card* ... Eh? Sanya: What's wrong? Eila: It's the Emperor in the correct position . Look, this means stability, fulfillment, and achievement. It'll definitely go well! Sanya: ...Really? Eila: Really, really! Sanya: So... what is that card over there? Eila: *gulp* Sanya: Show it to me. ... This is the hanged man, isn't it. If it were in the reverse position, it stands for wasted efforts and incompleteness, doesn't it? Eila: Ahh... it's all right! It's in the correct position after all. Sanya: But that means "perseverance" and "endurance"! Like I thought, I have to go prepare! Eila: Ahh! Sanya, wait! Episode 02 Opening Skit Sanya: Eila, are you prepared? Eila: Uh, yeah. Sanya: Last time was so sudden, I wasn't able to prepare at all. Eila: Well, actually... Sanya: What's wrong? Eila: This time I wasn't able to prepare in time either... Sanya: Eh!? Even though you just said you prepared? Eila: '''Ah, sorry! '''Sanya: Oh...! I-Idiot. Eila: I said I was sorry! Sanya: Ah. Well, I thought this might happen, so I had Yoshika-chan and Lynne-san help me. Eila: Eh, could it be you weren't counting on me from the beginning... Sanya: *nervous laugh* Um, it's not like that. It's just that I wanted to prepare for whatever might happen, so I formed a counter-plan. That's what we were taught in officer training. Eila: Ah... You're really amazing, Sanya! Sanya: You learned it too, didn't you Eila? Eila: Um, well... actually, I didn't... Sanya: Oh... Eila, gee whiz... laugh* Sanya: Come on, let's do today's recording. Eila: Yeah! Episode 02 Closing Skit Eila: Ahhh... somehow we made it through. Sanya: Yeah... But next time, we have to prepare even more, and do even more fun things! Eila: Ah, Sanya, could it be you're really excited about this? Sanya: Of course. After all, Mom and Dad might be listening, and a lot of other people are listening too. As members of the glorious 501 Joint Strike Wing, we can't embarrass ourselves. Eila: Is that so... Sanya: Yes. When we get back, we need special training. First is learning the tarot. Eila: Ehh?? Is there really a point to special training? Sanya: When it comes to training, don't worry about whether it has a point, the important thing is spirit! woosh* Eila: O-Oh... Somehow Sanya's character is changing... Ah... Sanya, wait, wait! Sanya: MU RI DA NA Eila: That's my line!! Episode 03 Opening Skit Sanya: Eila, are you ready? Eila: Y-Yeah. You're pretty fired up, aren't you. Sanya: Yeah. The last broadcast was heard by people a long way away, and I want to make sure Mom and Dad at home can hear. Eila: I got a letter from Nipa calling me an idiot. Sanya: Huh? So they even heard it in Suomos? Eila: '''Yeah, but... you don't care about what she said? '''Sanya: Eh? Did you say something? Eila: Ah, it was nothing. C'mon, let's start today's broadcast. Sanya: Yeah, let's start. Episode 03 Closing Skit Eila: Looks like we made it through again somehow. Sanya: Eila, we have to do better. Eila: Eh? But I worked really hard this time. Sanya: Really hard isn't enough. We're here representing all of the Strike Witches, after all. Eila: Ah, this is a pain. Sanya: That's why today after we get back, we need more special training. This time you need to do tarot fortune telling underwater. Eila: What are you talking about! Sanya: I had a base mechanic make me some metallic tarot cards. Each one weighs one kilogram. Eila: I won't even be able to turn them over! Sanya: C'mon, we have to hurry back and get to training. zoom* Eila: Ah... I wonder if somehow I flipped some kind of weird switch in Sanya's head. Episode 04 Opening Skit Eila: Hey, Sanya... give me a break with the special training. I prepared this time, after all. Sanya: Oh? Is that so? Eila: Yeah! Next week is Yoshika's friend Micchan's birthday. Sanya: Oh? Next month is Barkhorn's little sister Chris's, Shirley's and Perrine's birthday. Eila: Sanya... aren't you forgetting someone? Sanya: Of course I remember. Eila: Like I thought! Sanya: Heide-Marie and Takei's birthdays, right? Eila: Sanya...! Sanya: (laugh) The 21st is your birthday. I really do remember. Eila: Thank goodness! Sanya: Let's celebrate when it gets here. So, what did you do to prepare? Eila: Like I said, I checked out who was having a birthday. Sanya: If you only did that... you have a long way to go. Eila: (shock) Sanya: C'mon, let's do today's recording. Episode 04 Closing Skit Eila: I'm sort of getting used to it, I think. Sanya: It's because of the special training, isn't it. Eila: Eh...? Is that so... Sanya: So, today- Eila: Ah, I said enough with the special training! I'm going to prepare thoroughly next week too, and I got a lot of ideas from Nipa too. Sanya: Really? Eila: Yeah! Really, really! So, let's just go home. Sanya: If you're fibbing, you're going to do more special training. Eila: Like I said, you can count on me. Sanya: Well then, let's hurry up and get home. Episode 05 Opening Skit Sanya: Are you ready for this week? Eila: '''Yeah. Nipa told me to explain more about Suomus. '''Sanya: Ah, not just about Suomus, but introducing the witches would be good too. Eila: Oh, is it all right if I do that? Sanya: '''Yeah, I think the listeners want to know about them too. '''Eila: '''Oh, good. Well then, Nipa is-- oh, her full name is Nikka Edvardine Katajainen, and I've known her for a long time. '''Sanya: Ah... Eila: She's pretty skilled, but since she breaks her striker unit a lot, they make her clean the hangar. Sanya: I feel a little bad for her... Eila: But, she's a good person. Sanya: '''This is the first time I've heard you talk so much about someone else. '''Eila: '''Really? '''Sanya: Yeah. But it's already time to start the radio. Eila: All right, we'll continue later. Episode 05 Closing Skit Eila: I wonder if today was all right. Sanya: Yeah. But the stuttering wasn't very good, I guess. Eila: Did I really stutter that much? Sanya: It's a secret. Eila: But now I'm worried! Sanya: '''By the way, tell me more about Nipa. '''Eila: '''Nipa, huh? She's pretty serious, so she gets caught in my pranks a lot. '''Sanya: Eila, you're terrible. Eila: '''Eh? Hold on, when I say pranks, there's nothing wrong with it between comrades, and besides they just help to deepen our friendship, and um... '''Sanya: '''Really? '''Eila: '''Yeah really, absolutely! '''Sanya: Really, really? Eila: I said absolutely! Next time we go to Suomus, ask her yourself. Sanya: '''Well then, I'll try writing her a letter. '''Eila: Eh!? Sanya! Wait! Episode 06 Opening Skit Sanya: It's Shirley's birthday soon, right? Eila: Lucchini said we should have a birthday party for her. Sanya: Then we'd better prepare something to give her! Any ideas? Eila: Hmm, what about some kind of sweets? Those you made a few days ago were really good! Sanya: Hm, yes, sweets might be a good idea. Eila, will you help me make it? Eila: '''Sure! Leave it to me! '''Sanya: But let's not put salmiakki in it. Eila: Why not? It's so good... Sanya: A no is a no. Anyway, let's start recording. We can start making the sweets as soon as we're done. Eila: '''Salmiakki... '''Sanya: Eila, are you listening? Eila: Eh? What? Of course! Let's record! Sanya: '''Oh, Eila... Episode 06 Ending Skit '''Sanya: I wonder what kind of sweets we should make... Eila: As long as you're the one making them, I'm sure they'll turn out great! Sanya: Come on, Eila, that's not helping... Eila: What? No, I mean it! Sanya: *stare* Eila: '''W-why are you looking at me like that? Don't look at me like that! '''Sanya: Eila... aren't you trying to hide something? Eila: '''Actually... I don't like sweets that tastes like seafood. '''Sanya: '''Then... I won't make that. '''Eila: Ah, sorry! Sanya: No, it's alright. I mean, I don't like salmiakki, so... Eila: *disappointed* Episode 07 Opening Skit Eila: Well then, I guess I'll start today's recording. *woosh* Yoshika: Eila, happy birthday! Sanya: '''Happy birthday! '''Eila: Huh, what? Why is Miyafuji here? Yoshika: It's your birthday, so I had to come and celebrate! Sanya: We planned this together in secret. Eila: I would rather just be alone with Sanya... Sanya: '''What's wrong, Eila? '''Eila: '''Uh, nothing! I'm happy, and stuff! '''Sanya: '''Really? '''Eila: '''Yeah, really. '''Yoshika: Eila, you're blushing! Eila: That's not true! Sanya: So, let's start recording. Episode 07 Ending Skit Yoshika: That went by so quick! Sanya: Yeah. But it was fun. Eila: '''Even though I wanted to be alone with Sanya... '''Sanya: '''Oh, by the way, I got letters from Nipa and Heidemarie. '''Yoshika: '''Who are they? '''Sanya: '''Friends from other units. '''Yoshika: Wow, you have friends from other units! That's nice. I wonder if I'll be able to make friends. Sanya: I'm sure you will. Yoshika: '''Radio is amazing. Being able to meet people whose faces you've never even seen. '''Sanya: Yeah. Yoshika: Today was really fun. Maybe I'll come next week too... Eila: Eh!? Yoshika: I was just kidding, Eila. Eila: Don't scare me like that... Sanya: Really? That's kind of a shame. Eila: '''Sanya...! '''Yoshika: Well, we'd better get back. Sanya: Yeah. *woosh* Eila: ...Huh? Category:Transcript/Translation Category:Index